


You Call Me A Punk

by 37years



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/37years/pseuds/37years
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian gets a text message from Mickey shortly before the wedding to Svetlana. Meant to be an apology, the message just inflames Ian’s already broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Call Me A Punk

**Author's Note:**

> When Ian goes to the VFW to confront Mickey before the wedding, he says to Mickey, “You call me a punk for wanting a boyfriend or whatever, but you’re going to marry someone who screws guys for a living!” And I wondered when did Mickey call Ian a punk? So I decided to write a text exchange in which Mickey does just that.

[A story told through text.]

Mickey: How’s your face?

Ian: It’ll heal.

Mickey: Sorry.

Ian: Whatever.

Mickey: Don’t be like that.

Ian: Like what?

Mickey: A punk.

Ian: I’m a punk? Because I care about you? 

Mickey: You want a boyfriend.

Ian: So what?

Mickey: So, you fucking knew the score.

Ian: And you fucking knew the score with me.

Mickey: Whatever, man. Not the same.

Ian: What the fuck does that mean? Because I know who I am and you don’t?

Mickey: Fuck you. I know who I am.

Ian: Ha! And I’m the punk, right? 

Mickey: Come on, man. 

Ian: It doesn’t have to be like this. You don’t have to live like this.

Mickey: Don’t be a little bitch.

Ian: Whatever, man. Have a nice life.

Mickey: Come on, Ian. 

Ian: ….

Mickey: Ian????

Ian: ….

Mickey: Fine, bitch. See if I care.


End file.
